


Sea Breezes

by Laine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laine/pseuds/Laine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime, Sansa, and a warm evening in Casterly Rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Breezes

She comes to his chambers in the early evening, when the twilight between sun and moon tints the room violet-blue. They’ll be expected to dine in the Great Hall in an hour or two, but Jaime lies on the mattress in only his smallclothes, the exhaustion of travel apparent in every muscle. He smiles when he recognizes Sansa and extends his hand to her; she accepts it, peppering soft kisses on his knuckles before curling at his side and resting her head on his stomach.    
  
It’s a warm night, and a light sheen of sweat already coats the hard surface of Jaime’s abdomen. He strokes her hair, and she closes her eyes, smiling to herself at how closely the rumble of his stomach resembles the sound of the churning waves outside the window. Casterly Rock is a peculiar place- so isolated and forbidding with those sharp cliffs and high walls and all of the beautiful, golden-headed, unfriendly people- but the briny scent of the air pleases her very much, as does the gentle breeze off of the western sea.    
  
Sansa tastes salt on her bottom lip when she draws the tip of her tongue over it, and when she presses an open-mouthed kiss just above Jaime’s hipbone, she tastes salt on his skin, too. Her kisses turn to licks, her tongue tracing over defined muscles and dipping into his navel.   
  
Jaime’s breathing rises, even as the wind over the water blows louder through the casement.    
  
She draws the pad of her finger over the fine hair that trails down from the base of his navel and disappears beneath his smallclothes. It’s a shade or two darker than the hair on his head, nearly brown in this dim light, but soft as the gull feathers that fly over from the beach and cluster on the windowsill. When she shifts her head and brushes her lips over it, Jaime’s stomach contracts, and she giggles brightly before doing it again.   
  
She’s straddling his knees now, running her hands up and down over his torso as her tongue follows the straight line formed by the burnt-gold hair. The progress is slow, for she loves the taste of his skin and wants to savor it for as long as possible- but when she reaches the waistband of his smallclothes, she finds something else to capture her attention.   
  
The two have been bedding for some time; she’s used to the feeling of him in her hand, against her arse, between her thighs and farther still. But it is a different thing completely to rub her petal-soft cheek and pillow-soft lips against him through the linen undergarments- he’s so warm and hard, and as the fingers of one hand tease against the drawstring, the fingers of the other gently massage the trail of downy hair. He’s sweating more now, everything damp and smooth and the air smells of salt and Gods, her mouth is watering..   
  
“Sansa,” he breathes, and she loves the way he says her name, as if each syllable tastes of lemoncakes and cream. He repeats it, lower and louder, when she peels his smallclothes away from his erection and carefully, tentatively licks up the shaft. She reaches the head and sucks the tip as she would a honey sweet- the liquid that leaks onto her tongue is saltier even than his sweat, and she quivers with want.    
  
She tries to take him completely in her mouth, but it’s too much at once- she coughs and gags and blushes red with embarrassment, but Jaime only winds his hand in her hair and eases her back down, helping her find an easy rhythm, moaning low in his throat when she wraps her hand around the base and moves it in tandem with her mouth. She licks and sucks and swirls her tongue, and she wonders all the while why she’s never tried this with him before, for the sounds he makes set every nerve in her body to sparking. Her skirts are bunched around her thighs, and she reaches a hand below to stroke herself- he notices what she’s doing and growls his pleasure, his short fingernails scraping against her scalp.   
  
“I’m coming...Gods, Sansa...” He tries to pull her up and replace her mouth with his own hand, but she holds fast, her lips wrapped around him until he spends down her throat, the pearly seed looking and tasting like the white sea foam that collects on the shores of the Rock.    
  
She rests her cheek on his stomach again, and she can hear the racing of his heart as he collects his breath. He combs his fingers through her tousled hair, whispering her name-Sansa, Sansa, Sansa, she loves the way he says her name. The breeze, scented with sea and sand, whispers across their bodies and blows the fine hairs on Jaime’s stomach until they tickle Sansa’s cheek, and she smiles.   



End file.
